


Aria to Duetto

by Criztalkey



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Coming Untouched, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kaiju (Pacific Rim), M/M, Mecha, Mind Meld Sex, Mind Sex, Prompt Fic, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, So in love in any universe, Soulmates, Super fluffy for a Mecha fic, The Drift (Pacific Rim), coming without being touched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criztalkey/pseuds/Criztalkey
Summary: What happens when the person you’re drift compatible with is your soulmate?Yuuri was the hardworking, pessimistic, anxiety-ridden star candidate of the Jaeger (Mecha) Program and potential Ranger Pilot in the making. However, he was never compatible with anyone to actually control a Jaeger. What use was he if he was grounded?When veteran Ranger Viktor Nikiforov comes back to the Program after a five-year hiatus looking for a partner to pilot the Grand Aria, Yuuri found himself understanding what truly being compatible means.[Oneshot, Complete]





	Aria to Duetto

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt event by the 18+!!!! On ICE Discord. Prompts:  
> Pacific Rim AU (Yes!)  
> Fluff (Hopefully! Yes!)  
> Superpowers (Technically since they’re firing up a massive robot, so yes!)  
> Rivals competing (Nah)  
> Coming without being touched (Hell yes!!!)
> 
> Thanks to [Markedgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/markedgreen/pseuds/markedgreen) for beta-ing this monstrosity!
> 
>  **Glossary: ******  
> Jaeger: "Hunter" in German. A massive mobile weapon mecha  
>  Kaiju: Gigantic Amphibious monster creatures at the bottom of the Ocean  
> Drift: A process of connecting two minds to become one (Mind Meld), to synchronize with the Jaeger and control it (I equate drift compatible=soulmates for this fic).

Yuuri Katsuki, a candidate of the Jaeger program, stomped furiously into his dorm, slamming the door behind him. Returning from another day of fruitless combat training, he was annoyed.  He fell face first dramatically onto his bed. His friend and another candidate, Phichit Chulanont trailed behind him.   

_I’m just one step away from being a Ranger. Just one._

Candidates of the program were rookies trying to be ranger pilots in the Jaeger program. The Jaegers were the first and last line of defense in their world overrun by Kaiju, the monstrous creatures that threatened their universe.

To be a ranger, they had to go through a series of candidate trials to prove they were strong enough to even get into the Jaeger. Then, the last stop was the most _important_  part, the drift compatibility determination, which was through sparring in the combat room. The idea was to forge an ideal fighting style and partnership.

Drifting required the pilots to be connected and share memories and emotions, becoming one team to communicate with the Jaeger, and so far, none of the candidates he combats with was compatible. It always ended up in a messy unsynchronized fight. It was crucial that partners could predict each other’s moves and thoughts throughout. This is usually why most candidates come in as pairs who already forged a strong bond such as siblings, best friends, father-son, lovers. Yuuri had no one like that.  

“I’m never going to be a ranger,” Yuuri whined into his pillow.

“You’re one of the best candidates in our class, Chill, Yuuri! You have amazing physical and mental abilities.” He heard Phichit reassure him.

“I don’t know if I have the best mental skills,” Yuuri chortled. It was true, the only reason he was said to have significant mental skills was because he didn’t have a dark past. However, one thing he knew he had to work on was his anxiety and lack of confidence. He already started off with zero confidence in his control of these behemoth machines, that's why he worked hard at the physical part. He knew he had enough mental and physical stamina to be great at combat and possibly hold up _some_  of the machine. He wasn’t confident about much, but he was confident about his stamina.

“But it doesn’t matter if I'm not compatible with anyone.” Yuuri sighed. To know that he wasn't drift compatible with _anyone_  scared him because if you didn't find someone who was compatible, you were grounded.

“You’ll find someone Yuuri.”

“Easy for you to say, you found your partner,” Yuuri grumbled. Phichit had sparred with Seung-Gil, a candidate from Korea, and they fought well together.

“We haven’t drifted yet, so we’ll see. If we don’t drift well with an actual Jaeger, it doesn’t matter.” Phichit shrugged. “There’s only a set amount number of machines to go around if we don’t drift perfectly, we’re out too unless they really need us.” Phichit reminded Yuuri about the hard truths of being a ranger.

Even if you were compatible in the combat room, the hardest part was drifting and actually piloting all the way through a combat situation. So, if the Rangers didn’t sync correctly control would be difficult. And the program didn’t need complicated, they required efficient.

The stronger your bond with someone, the stronger your Jaeger.

Yuuri had a massive problem because so far, he had zero bonds with anyone.

* * *

The Shatterdome was abuzz that morning when Yuuri walked into the main training building. Sure, the main headquarters that held the Jaegers would always be loud and bustling, but today was different, today everyone was freaking out as though a celebrity came through. Yuuri deduced a veteran pilot from the older Mark Jaegers came back. Yuuri’s batch was now in the Jaeger versions Mark-6. Anyone from the Mark versions before, especially Mark-3, which was Raleigh and Mako’s batch was _the_ most revered since they were the first ones to destroy the breach from where the Kaiju came from.

Uninterested, Yuuri continued walking to the combat room. It wasn’t like he was going to get to see or meet the veterans since people were clamoring around them. However, it slowly registered that everyone was running to the combat room. He groaned. Was training going to be canceled today on account of celebrity veterans duking it out just to show them how  _great_  they were?

He pushed past all the people that were there, trying not to shoulder them too much getting in. After a few minutes of pushing through big sweaty men and giggling women, Yuuri finally managed to breathe fresh air again.

He joined his other mates that were nearby. He saw Phichit with Seung Gil, Leo from America with Guang-Hong from China, Otabek from Kazakhstan with Yurio from Russia. These were the people he trained with for years. He felt out of place joining them since all of them had already paired together. He sighed, feeling like the lamp post in the sea of paired friends.

“Yuuri, you’re finally here,” Phichit said excitedly, _too_  excitedly.

He frowned, “What’s happening, is there a veteran Ranger here?”

Phichit nodded enthusiastically, eyes sparkling. “Not just _any_  veteran Yuuri... _your_  favorite veteran.”

Yuuri’s eyes went wide. “No way, there’s no way.” He shook his head. His favorite Ranger retired five years ago, even before Yuuri managed to get accepted into the candidate Jaeger program.

The air in the room shifted abruptly, and Yuuri felt his skin tingle as he looked up, and at the same time, he saw an outline of a few people walking towards the combat room floor from the corner of his eye.

Yuuri’s breath hitched when he saw him. The man was tall, with slim hips, muscular thighs. At 5’8 Yuuri was not short,  but the man easily towered him by four inches. Yuuri could see the sharp contours of the man’s jawline, and his perfectly coiffed, unusually colored, platinum-silver hair framed his face beautifully.

It _was_  him! Although with shorter hair, but it was him! He was with Chris, his ex-Jaeger partner.

Yuuri had a few posters on his dorm wall. One was of _the_  best Ranger Pilots,  Raleigh and Mako with their Jaeger, the Gipsy Danger. However, the majority of the posters were of a long silver-haired, blue-green eyed pilot with his Jaeger, the Grand Aria.

Viktor Nikiforov was _the_ veteran and star ranger of the Jaeger program during the Mark-4 days. Yuuri always wanted to be a pilot and had looked up to all of the pilots, especially Viktor. He was always drawn to the long silver-haired pilot who saved his town from being destroyed.

Yuuri stared at Viktor with admiration. Viktor's story was as exciting as the rest of the pilots. Viktor and Chris had helped protect the Japan region, but they both got severely injured and subsequently discharged for the remaining time. In that last run, Chris was critically injured and passed out, causing Viktor to have to pilot the massive Jaeger by himself, fighting off the Kaiju and then to safety. Only two other pilots ever did that. Viktor never touched a Jaeger again for five years, and he never came around to the Shatterdome after that, so Yuuri never got to see him.

Until now.

Yuuri was lost in his thoughts, drowning out the audience's cheers. Viktor was standing with Chris, side by side in their combat uniform. Both had their hands behind their back, feet apart, the typical stance for a Ranger in waiting. Viktor however, looked so graceful and not at all like a soldier.

Yakov, the coach for the Jaeger Program, stood in front of them and started talking. Yuuri paid no attention to it, eyes still fixated on Viktor. He didn’t know why he couldn’t stop looking at him and why his heart was beating so fast. It was probably because he finally got to see his idol.

That was what Yuuri thought until Viktor’s gaze fell on him and their eyes met. Yuuri felt an intense shock that went through his spine. They both held that look as if time stopped just for them. Until Yuuri tore his gaze away from him, his heart beating intensely against his chest. He stood up and quickly exited the combat room, standing outside for a while to compose himself. He clutched his chest to calm his heart down.

_What was that?_

* * *

Viktor couldn’t believe he was back to the Shatterdome, specifically the Jaeger Program as a Ranger. When Yakov reached out to him a couple of weeks ago to get him to come back, Viktor was inclined to reject it outright, knowing he wouldn’t be as useful as he was when he was younger. But the guilt of sitting out from the program while countless people died protecting the world ate at him. It didn’t help that his old partner guilt tripped him in coming back.

Chris came back in the capacity of the communicator technician, the guy who talks to the pilots in the Jaegers, telling them what to do since he used to be a pilot, and he was way techier and talkier than Viktor was.

Viktor, however, came back in the capacity as Ranger. He was always great at combat, so it made sense to go back as one. He didn’t feel the same enthusiasm returning as when he first joined as the notions of ‘saving the world’ was lost on him after years of killing Kaiju and still a lot of lives were lost.

That's why he stood in the middle of the combat room, tired, uninterested, and blank. He’d rather be elsewhere right now.  He looked around the room, his gaze not landing on anything long enough to focus on it.

That was until he saw _him_.

When his gaze landed on the beautiful jet-black haired man sitting in the crowd staring at him intensely Viktor felt his heart skip a beat. Their eyes locked, gaze lingered. Brown eyes against blue-green.

He felt it.

The feeling of absolute energy surged through him that almost knocked him senseless. Viktor took a step backward, not breaking eye contact with the Japanese man. His palms started to sweat and his heart pounded against his chest. He thought he felt like the world stopped and only came back online when the other man looked away and ran off.

Viktor blinked rapidly like he just got defibrillated through his chest.

_What was that?_

“Viktor!”

Yakov’s grating voice barked at Viktor, breaking him out of his trance.

“Huh? Okay!” Viktor automatically answered, he didn’t hear the question, but ‘okay’ usually covered all the basis of everything Yakov wanted.

Yakov frowned, and the whole combat room audience chuckled. Clearly whatever Yakov asked him to do didn’t have to do with an okay answer. Geez, the one time he didn’t listen, Viktor thought.

Chris nudged Viktor, “He told you to give the candidates one piece of advice for combat with you.” He whispered under his breath.

“Oh?” That's all? Viktor turned his attention back to the crowd. With an amplified voice he started his spiel.

“Well just do your best and don’t force it. If we’re not compatible, it shows.” Viktor said bluntly, but in the nicest blunt possible. If he weren’t the center of attention, he would’ve laughed at the faces the candidates were giving him. It ranged from shocked to worry. He wasn’t going to mince words. The drift process in itself was challenging, he wasn’t going to waste time.

The only reason he and Chris were compatible was that they both grew up together and they had a best friend bond. However, even with that, they didn’t drift 100% to be the best Jaeger fighters.

If he felt compatible with someone, it would just happen, and he already had an inkling of what that person looked like. He just had to find out his name and combat with him. He hoped to god it was really a connection and not his dick talking.

Yakov then commenced the compatibility combat, this caused chaos as young and old candidates were clamoring over each other, lining up to get a chance to see if they could combat with Viktor and be the lucky one.

Viktor scanned the line and was disheartened, noticing the Japanese man wasn’t there. He could’ve sworn he saw the man wear the candidate Jaeger program combat outfit.

He sighed, after he put on a show to fight everyone else for show’s sake, he was going to find the person who made his heart jump.

* * *

By the time Yuuri returned to the combat room, Viktor had already bested most of the candidates that were in line. Viktor was in the middle of the room, sweaty since he’d fought about ten students at this point. But still, the man looked beautiful for someone who just spent the last couple of hours in combat.

Taking a seat right at the back of the commotion, he watched as Viktor made his moves. Again, Yuuri was enthralled, the man moved so effortlessly, while the other candidate had barely time to react. Viktor moved like he was dancing, Yuuri couldn’t take his eyes off him.

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri jerked his head up to find the source of the yelling. He saw a very annoyed Yakov on the combat floor.

Yakov glared at him, “Where the hell were you?! Come here. Get ready to fight.”

“Me?” Yuuri pointed at himself. Surely Yakov was jesting. Yuuri wasn’t planning to line up and fight _the_  Viktor Nikiforov. Judging from the way he moved, the man was inevitably going to beat his ass. Also, Yuuri didn’t want to find out he wasn’t drift compatible with Viktor. The longer he prolonged it, the longer he wouldn’t find out.

“Yuuri, don’t test me. When were you this slow? Get up here.” Yakov barked again causing Yuuri to get his butt off the seat and pick up speed until he stood in front of Viktor. He bowed, something he always did whenever he was in combat, even though it wasn’t customary.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered, dragging each syllable of Yuuri’s name as if he was hearing it for the first time and trying to remember it.

Yuuri couldn’t help but glance up at the older man’s face, what he saw made him melt. Viktor had an intense look of such _need_. It both excited and scared Yuuri. They had the same spark as before, it didn’t go away.

Again, it was Yuuri who tore his gaze away, now purposely avoiding Viktor’s eyes by staring at anything but Viktor.

He heard a rustle before he saw the combat stick being thrown at him by Yakov. He caught it easily. He turned his attention back to Viktor, and the man had his ready stance on.

Yuuri thought he wouldn’t match Viktor’s speed of attack when they started, but he danced around it and managed to dodge every time Viktor came his way. Yuuri grew more confident, he began to defend himself instead of just evading.

It was so natural, like a dance. Even the sticks hitting together sounding like drums beating to their beat. Yuuri enjoyed this, for the first time since joining the program, Yuuri felt like he was having fun instead of worrying.

He looked up to see Viktor smiling, and Yuuri couldn’t help but flash a smile either. That was a mistake, considering he lost his concentration for just a second.

But in that second, Viktor bent down, slid the combat stick under Yuuri’s foot, tripping him. Yuuri braced for the impact of the mat, but he never felt it. He realized Viktor grabbed his hand as he was falling, and had pulled him towards him with such force that Yuuri banged against Viktor's chest.

_God, this feels right._

Was the first thing Yuuri thought when he came into contact with Viktor. He was still reeling from their fun combat and the warm embrace Viktor held him in that he didn’t notice people clapping, cheering, and whistling for them. Pushing away from Viktor, Yuuri jumped away from him. His face flushed and he felt dizzy. He wasn’t sure if it was from the fight, or the cheers, or the heat where Viktor held him. Without thinking, Yuuri jetted out the door, ignoring Yakov and Viktor as they called his name.

He was so confused. Was this what it meant to be compatible? Yuuri didn’t know, he just had to hide in his room, he was exhausted. What he decided was today was a weird day, and it was best if he forgot anything ever happened.

* * *

Yuuri had a rhythm in the mornings, he was a creature of habit. He’d get up, brush his teeth, dance around his dorm to some classical rock, pick out his uniform for the day, run down to the cafeteria to grab his breakfast (banana, an apple and brown sugar oatmeal) before running to the training hangar.

His routine included walking up to the candidate roster near the combat room to see if he was sitting out today or being paired with someone. If he sat out, he’d watch others and learn from their combat, if paired up, he’d suit up and start sparring.

When he finally reached the combat room, there was the candidate roster, and his name wasn't on it. He was confused, looking all over the candidate roster clipboard. He didn't find it, but he did catch his name elsewhere.

It was on the Ranger’s list instead, which was right next to the candidate roster.

_What?!_

Yuuri's mouth fell open, a hand flying to his name, touching it, making sure it was real.  He looked at the next column, and he swore he felt his soul leave his body. His eyes bulged out as he did a double take at the ‘partner’ section.

_Viktor Nikiforov._

“No this isn’t right,” he whispered, eyes darting up and down the roster. Everything about this isn't right. The fact that he was listed as a Ranger, and on top of that partnered with Viktor Nikiforov, this was too much for him. He kept shaking his head, thinking something would change, or wake him up, but nothing changed.

“Yuuri!” A familiar voice startled him.

Wheeling around, Yuuri found Viktor standing right behind him, illuminating the room with his fabulous smile.

“Vi-Viktor!” he yelped, eyes widening as he took a step backward. He noticed that Viktor noticed. The other man’s face flashed with mirth, before grinning.

“Hi! ” Viktor quipped happily, to Yuuri’s confusion. "Can't run away now." Viktor winked.

Yuuri also saw that Viktor was already fully suited up in his white metallic Jaeger suit. Yuuri thought he looked gorgeously regal in it, like a white knight.

“Is this a mistake?” Yuuri blurted out without thinking, and he wished he hadn’t said it. He saw another look cross Viktor’s face before the other man continued grinning.

“Why do you think it’s a mistake?”

“I-I don’t know.” he shook his head, he was still shocked to be in the Ranger roster, let alone being paired with Viktor.

Viktor frowned, his forehead crinkling. “I'm sorry - did you not feel our connection yesterday? I mean, everyone in the room and the whole island could feel it. Also, you’re an amazing fighter.” Viktor replied, a hand on his hip. "It was natural you would be my partner." He concluded.

Yuuri blinked, and just nodded, unsure of what to do. He just stood on the platform, his left hand on his right forearm, staring blankly at Viktor, and trying to process this situation.

Viktor moved closer and softly grabbed Yuuri's chin, tipping it up, so Yuuri was staring directly at his face, into his eyes. Yuuri felt a knot in his throat, and he couldn’t swallow it down.

“I’m glad to partner with you Yuuri. Let's do well today," Viktor murmured softly, only for Yuuri to hear. By the time Yuuri moved, Viktor was already walking away towards the Jaeger.

* * *

Once Yuuri was fully suited up, he quickly dashed over to the Jaeger docking hangar. He always passed it on his way to training, and he always stopped once in a while to admire the Jaeger, thinking one day he would pilot one.

But now he here was, standing in the hangar, surrounded by Jaegers. It was a different feeling. He was here. He walked over to where Viktor was and gasped when he saw what Jaeger was currently docked at the station.

_The Grand Aria._

The original Mark-4 Jaeger Viktor and Chris piloted. It was large and sharp on all edges, a gorgeous shade of metallic purple-blue. It had an ombre effect where the left side was darker and progressively became lighter as it moved towards the right side. It had plasma blasters on each hand. What was _the_ most impressive about it, was its ultimate weapon - a Golden Injection Sword hanging on it’s back. Genius, for fighting with Kaiju underwater. The shot of compressed gas at a ridiculous psi (Pressure) the sword emitted could implode anything in and out of water.

Yuuri walked up towards the Grand Aria and placed his palm on the foot of the robot. It was cold, but the feel of the metal under his hand was exhilarating.

“A beauty right?” Viktor quipped. He was leaning against the bars between the Jaeger and the platform.

Yuuri nodded, taking his hand off the Jaeger, following Viktor to go up to the control cockpit, or the conn-pod. The conn-pod had two pilot motion rigs, one on the left side and one on the right. Each pilot took control of each hemisphere.

Yuuri’s seen the inside of a Jaeger. But when he walked in, fully suited up, and expecting to be strapped onto the Jaeger through the Conn-pod’s pilot motion rig, he felt his heart swell. He would be controlling this Jaeger through his motions and thoughts.

This was what he was working towards. He drank in the sight of the fully lighted, sensory overloaded room before walking around touching everything. He almost didn’t care that Viktor was watching him.

He heard Viktor chuckle, “You’re so cute.”

Yuuri blushed again, “I just never thought I’d pilot one of these.”

“I didn’t mean to tease you, Yuuri. I love seeing you excited about this. It reminded me of me when I first stepped into one of these,” Viktor explained gently, looking around the inside of the machine, letting out a sigh as if remembering the good ol’ days. He then landed his eyes on Yuuri.

“Ready to do this?” Viktor asked as he raked his eyes up and down Yuuri’s suited up body. “You look good in that suit,” he said before Yuuri could answer him.

The way Viktor looked at him made Yuuri’s body shiver. He was speechless to be in such close quarters with Viktor, but he was also curious as to what this drift would bring. Yuuri shook his head to shake Viktor off and just walked over to his side of the conn-pod. They both took their corresponding places and connected with the Jaeger physically, wires running through their back and hands, helmets over their heads.

They were ready to go. Yuuri’s heart was going to explode out of his chest even before they started the mind meld process, he felt stressed and he was sure he was going to pass out. He’d never felt like this before with anyone else, because he wasn’t scared as to what they would do to prod in his mind, but this was Viktor. Never in his entire life would he have imagined such a situation.

What's worse, what if he could hear his weird fan-boy crush on him, but that was the past, it was okay right? He didn’t crush on him now, right?

_Right._

Yuuri's eyes shot open. Did someone just talk to him? He could’ve sworn Viktor thought that and not said it out loud. He snapped his head around to look at Viktor who was grinning back at him. Did he just talk to him? He hadn’t even tried _hard_  to drift with Viktor yet, they were only connected to the Jaeger physically.    

“Relax.” He told Yuuri in the most calming voice Yuuri has ever heard from anyone. “Just relax Yuuri, I’m not going to judge in what's in your memories or mine. Also, don’t get lost in your memories,” he told him.

Yuuri stared into Viktor’s eyes, it held a softness and warmth he didn't see there before, mostly because he was never this close to him. Weirdly, he slowly felt his anxiety gradually flow away.

“Okay good, don’t block anything from me, but also don’t overthink. You need your mind clear so we both can drift onto the Jaeger for smooth sync.” Viktor explained, he still kept his eyes locked onto Yuuri’s, who couldn’t pull away, he was mesmerized by his eyes. It had nice specks of blue and green that sparkled in the dim lights of the Jaeger cockpit.

“Thank you, I think you have beautiful eyes too,” Viktor crooned.

Yuuri's face reddened, he bit the bottom of his lip, ”We haven’t even drifted yet. How are you reading my mind?”

Viktor shrugged, looking confused as well, “I actually don’t know maybe we’re just that compatible.” He playfully winked at Yuuri who continued to blush beet red.

“Yuuri, don’t worry I said I wasn’t going to judge, we need to work together on this,” Viktor said soothingly. “When we drift, I’m in your brain and vice versa, okay? Although, it seems like I’m already in your brain now. Don’t freak out.”

“That’s if we even drift,” Yuuri muttered with an exasperated sigh. Like he gave up, defeated. He felt Viktor’s heating glare on him, the other man was frowning gloomily causing Yuuri to apologize quickly.

“I-I mean I haven’t done this properly with _anyone_ , so I am just setting myself up for disappointment, it’s not you, ” Yuuri explained, then paused, stopping himself from saying _it’s me._

Viktor laughed again. They both turned on the switches that engaged their calibration to move with the Jaeger. The machine fired up like a jet engine when it came to life.

“Yuuri, promise me to relax. Breathe in and out, and just, float. Close your eyes.” Viktor ordered softly, “I promise you, we’ll drift.”

It was an odd promise to make, Yuuri thought, and he highly doubted it but complied. He was actually terrified they wouldn’t drift properly.

He nodded and closed his eyes. He took a couple of deep breaths, and he could hear Viktor doing the same. It was quiet for a while, serene, in fact. This was the first time he was getting coaxed into relaxing, usually being high strung in general.

After a couple of minutes just clearing his mind and hearing his and Viktor’s shallow breaths, Yuuri wanted to peek.

Yuuri popped an eye open to take a peek at Viktor. He gulped when he saw Viktor also watching him, grinning. He too was taking a peek at Yuuri. This made Yuuri’s anxiety ebb away. Yuuri now believed Viktor wanted this to work, despite his teasing, for the first time Yuuri was with someone who wanted this to work.

Viktor was calming, and Yuuri needed that.

He closed his eyes again and just let his memories flow, he didn't like sharing any part of himself to anyone, but with Viktor, he felt strangely relaxed with it. He had no dark memories or the like, so he always thought it would be easy to meld with the other person. With his eased mind, he took another breath and fell back into his memories.

* * *

**_The Drift_ **

_At first, flashes of Yuuri’s past growing up flickered into his mind. He thought about his onsen inn in Hasetsu, his parents, sister, his dog, all left back in Japan._

_His memories of the beach in Hasetsu washed over the two of them, it was a soothing memory._

_However, that turned dark really quickly, as the blue sky turned red, and the beach washed over with just black._

_Yuuri was confused until slowly, another memory morphed into his mind, this time he saw ripples of a young Viktor with long silver hair, skating on the ice rink, he looked happy. Two other people were with him, holding his hand, his parents? But the sky was still red, the area suddenly seemed smoggy._

_The abrupt change in the atmosphere chilled Yuuri as he scanned the memory, everything looked alive, except for the red sky. He heard in the distance the sound of a scream, and that was when he saw it._

_The chaos, the giant Kaiju, rise from nowhere, and with its massive talons, swiped at Viktor and the other two people, wiping out the memory._

* * *

Yuuri jerked his eyes open at the same time he felt the Jaeger jerk with him. That was a first, but he was too concerned about what he just saw to acknowledge the Jaeger moving when he moved.

It hurt Yuuri's heart. Yuuri felt his pain. He felt tears filling his eyes as he tried to hold it back. He looked over at Viktor.

Viktor's eyes were glossy, and he gave Yuuri a faint, pained smiled.

“Viktor, I’m so sorry,” Yuuri whispered, realizing what he just saw. Viktor, like many other children, lost their families to the Kaiju, this was why Yuuri wanted to do this. He wanted to make sure the Kaiju didn’t destroy Japan and his family. “I-I didn’t know.”

This time Yuuri's tears were left unchecked, and it flowed down his cheeks.

"Why am I crying? I am so sorry!" Yuuri choked, he couldn't stop the wave of emotion crashing into him, like he too just lost his parents. But he didn't!

"I'm sorry Yuuri, you're connected to me and feeling my emotions. Please don't cry, it's in the past." Viktor said softly, he tried reaching out towards Yuuri, but they were both strapped to their sides of the Jaeger.

"Then stop being sad!" Yuuri blurted impulsively, tears still streaming down his face. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean that.” Yuuri could barely see Viktor through his blurry tear-filled eyes.

With that, Viktor broke out of his sad emotions and started laughing. Yuuri felt the sadness drip away.

Viktor gave him the most beautiful smile Yuuri had ever seen, “I wish I could hug you. You respond awfully sensitive to my emotions. You made my day. We're drifting. We’re compatible,” Viktor declared gleefully, reminding Yuuri that they were, in fact, in synch with the Jaeger.

Shocked, Yuuri looked at the main screen in front of them to make sure.

_‘Drift synched.’_

He gasped. He was so busy reeling from Viktor's memories and feeling the intense emotions he forgot he was connected to a massive robot.

Was this real?

“Yes, it is,” Viktor answered for him, clearly hearing Yuuri's thoughts.

Chris connected with them through the communicator sounding surprised, “Wow. Neural handshake initiated...you guys connected really fast. It took us days to get to a smooth level.” Yuuri was reminded that Chris used to be Viktor’s partner. Chris continued. “Now try to calibrate."

“Okay let's try moving the hands,” Viktor said, in ready position on his side of the hands. He was going to be controlling the left hemisphere of the Jaeger, while Yuuri was controlling the right.

Yuuri nodded and was preparing to exert a lot of energy to move the hands because he always used too much power to move even the slightest bit. He concentrated hard on moving the hands, but, there was no effort, it just moved. He fisted and unfisted his own fist, and the right side of the Jaeger did the same movement.

"Okay, lets fist bump at the same time," Viktor chirped. It wasn’t an odd thing to ask for. Whenever pilots synch, the first thing they almost always do was have their Jaeger fist bump itself. It was a tradition.

At the same time, both Viktor and Yuuri fist bumped their own hands, causing the right and left Jaeger hands to fist bump. He just mimicked the move of what he wanted to do, and it did it.

Yuuri paused and blinked a couple of times wondering if he imagined it. He looked at the screen in front of them.

_‘Calibration Complete.’_

“Nope, didn’t imagine it, you moved it,” Viktor answered for him.

“Is that always going to happen? You reading my mind and all.” Yuuri asked, frowning.

“Yes, and it will never stop being annoying,” Viktor’s laughter tinkled around the hollow Jaeger.

Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle. He was slightly surprised and relieved that the Jaeger responded with absolute ease.

“Okay, let's try walking a few,” Viktor suggested. Yuuri nodded eagerly and got into ready position to walk. The jaeger hangar was small, so they could only do a step or two, and that was what they did. Forward and backward.

They made a couple more moves, like turning the Jaeger. They synched nicely. Yuuri was surprised he seemed to know where Viktor was trying to go, it was like they were connected on another level. Yuuri was elated until he started thinking hard again, then he frowned.

Was this happening? Was he controlling the Jaeger with ease and not crashing anywhere? Or was it Viktor doing all the work? He knew Viktor could hold up a Jaeger by himself. So was it Viktor?

Yuuri’s mind immediately faltered, and when that happened, the Jaeger sagged at Yuuri’s side, as if metal crashed against each other and got turned off. The power on Yuuri’s side slowly dimmed.

“Yuuri, what’re you doing?” Viktor alerted, looking at him confused.

“What?”

“You’re not focusing, you have to focus on now.  Your side is holding me down, I can’t hold this up without you.”

“Oh god, sorry,” Yuuri said, pushing his mental block away, and focused on pushing the Jaeger to go back to an upright position. Instantly, the Jaeger roared back to life and everything powered back on.

“Thank you, that was taxing on me, even just for one second, I’m getting old,” he laughed nervously.

Yuuri just nodded, he didn’t know what to say. So it wasn’t only Viktor, it was the both of them controlling this Jaeger efficiently?

“Yuuri, you’re helping me control this Jaeger, it isn’t only me.” He explained knowingly. Yuuri knew Viktor could hear everything in his mind, there would be a time where he could hide his thoughts during a drift, but he was so inexperienced that he was an open book. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed and useless because his overthinking and emotions got the better of him.

Viktor continued. “In fact it’s impossible, maybe some people can hold up and control a Jaeger on their own, but it severely cuts their lifespan, causes brain hemorrhage or seizures.”

“Oh god,” Yuuri grimaced, realizing Viktor was talking out of the experience, and it scared him that Viktor had to go through that.

“Yeah, so trust me, whatever is happening…”

_"It's because we’re both making it happen.”_

Yuuri blinked. He could've sworn Viktor said something but didn't open his mouth. He knew they shared memories, emotions, and thoughts, but talking to each other telepathically?

Viktor nodded, “At some point, we don’t even need to talk or think, it just does. Have a little faith and confidence in yourself Yuuri.”

Yuuri felt a wave of comfort wash over him. Viktor was trying to make him feel better. He couldn’t help but embrace that feeling.

Chris came back on from the mic, startling Yuuri, “You guys are doing incredibly great, I’m slightly jealous, Viktor. Anyways, Yakov isn’t here, he was extremely impressed though, but he got called off. Want to try to leave the coop?” Chris asked.

"Getting us in trouble Chris?" Viktor asked his old partner. Clearly, they had a bond, and Yuuri found it cute.

"It's what I do best," Chris said mischievously.

“Want to Yuuri?” Viktor’s eyes sparkled.

“What? I just got in here with you. And we did really minor things, I don't know if we can walk out into the sea. Wouldn’t Yakov get mad-” Yuuri started to feel like a party pooper.

“So, no?” Viktor raised a brow.

Yuuri shook his head, “No way, I want to try to walk out, I’ve never gone this far!”

Viktor smiled and nodded. “Ok Chris, we can try to leave the coop.”

“Alright, but your responsibility, not mine, I just gave you an idea,” Chris said with a chuckle. Yuuri glanced at Viktor with excitement, and the older man matched his glee. They heard a loud sound, as the massive door behind them started to slide open into the water. The Shatterdome was perfectly situated off the coast of Hong Kong. Since Kaiju came from the water, it made sense to park a whole hangar full of Jaeger in the middle of the sea.

Yuuri could see it was dark out. The weather was storming, the waves crashing furiously against the Shatterdome walls. Yuuri and Viktor walked the Jaeger out to the unloading dock where the Jaegers took off from and jumped into the sea. The water only leveled up until the Jaeger’s waist. They walked a couple more steps.

“I can’t believe we’re walking in the Pacific,” Yuuri said in awe as he saw the stormy weather, creating a slight hurricane around them. The ocean was splashing and crashing into them, but they were untouched. The Jaeger stood in the eye of the storm like a pillar.

“Exciting right? Nothing like the feeling of taking your first Jaeger out for a run.”

“How is this happening?”

“It’s happening because we’re a perfect match,” Viktor said so quickly.

Yuuri stared at him like he was talking nonsense. No one can ever be a perfect match.

“It’s a team based game. Which is why finding _the_  partner is the most important part of this. You need someone who can hold you up, and drift with you on the same capacity and level,” he explained. “I am that person.”

“What?”

“Because I can tell we’re compatible,” Viktor said matter-of-factly. “I could tell ever since I saw you.”

Mouth agape, Yuuri continued to process what Viktor was saying.

“You can’t deny we have a strong connection. Further confirmed by the fact we drift _extremely_  well together. I’ve never felt like that with anyone before, even with Chris, we never started up like this so easily. You and I just…happened,” he stopped himself. “Granted we haven’t done actual battle moves, but just drifting the first time smoothly…We’re compatible.”

Yuuri found himself nodding to everything Viktor was saying. He didn’t disagree. Viktor was right, it was a feeling like no other. Yuuri had been training for a long time and every partner he received only drained him.

But with Viktor, he felt energized. The feeling of elation and adrenaline pumped through his body as they synched up perfectly with each other’s rhythm.

“It’s like dancing,” Viktor murmured, reading Yuuri’s mind.

Yuuri could feel Viktors sincerity, it warmed him to hear what he was saying, but sensing the emotions pouring out of Viktor, it felt even better. Was this the emotion sharing they talked about when you drift?

Yuuri stared at him, letting the realization sink in that he was compatible controlling a Jaeger with _the_  Viktor Nikiforov.

_Holy Crap._

“Guys come back in.” Chris said over the communication system. “Playtime is over, I saw all your vitals and movements, you guys are peachy.”

Viktor turned back on the communication system.

“So, we synch well is what you say?” Viktor asked cautiously, gazing at Yuuri.

“You know very well you do, just like the ol’ days with moi, possibly better with how easily you guys synch with the machine. It was always a struggle to drift with you Viktor, it took days to walk out like that.” Chris chuckled. “But last say will be boss Yakov man, and you know how indecisive he is.”

“Boss Yakov man can see and hear _everything_  Chris,” another voice gruffed over the intercom. Clearly, Yakov came back from wherever he was called off too. Yuuri glanced nervously at Viktor. Will they get grounded for doing things Yakov didn’t ask them to do?

Viktor’s face held no concern as he put a finger to his lips, 's _hhh,_ ’ then grinned.

“Viktor, Yuuri. We’re going to do this again tomorrow,” Yakov said, not giving a final answer. Viktor rolled his eyes and turned off the comm.

“Typical Yakov, he wants to check if today was an anomaly or we really are compatible,” he winked.

Once they got back to the docking station, Yuuri quickly unhooked himself and was running out through the Jaeger exit. He was excited he got to control a Jaeger, but he was utterly terrified to be facing Viktor out of the Jaeger. Their conversation in the Jaeger, as well as their actual drift,  was all too intimate for Yuuri’s liking, he still found what happened today surreal.

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hand before he could jet out, “Yuuri, don’t run. If we’re to be partners, we need to spend time with each other.”

“Wha-what?”

“We need to spend all the time possible together, so we can drift better. The stronger the bond, the better Jaeger you become.” Viktor repeated what Yuuri always had in his mind. Staring at where Viktor held him, and then staring into Viktor’s soft eyes, he nodded.

And that was how Yuuri Katsuki spent every day of his life with Viktor Nikiforov.

* * *

The days following their first drift were hectic, and Viktor forgot how grueling their training was. It was from early morning till late at night. He wasn’t complaining though, the more he spent time with Yuuri, the happier he was. He would wait for Yuuri in front of his room, and they would walk together to training. They would also talk a lot, sometimes about training, sometimes about nothing at all.

Every time they drifted with the Jaeger, he would get more fragments of Yuuri’s memories, and Yuuri got his. It was never a taxing process, instead, he  _wanted_  Yuuri to know all of him, and feel all of him. What Viktor knew was that he was drawn to Yuuri, and he needed to be with him always, but he didn’t want to scare his partner away from weird declarations of that sort. He also wasn’t sure what kind of explanation he was planning to give Yuuri. He needed to sort out his feelings, but he always wanted to continually touch Yuuri.

He found an opportune moment after training when he saw Yuuri at the foot of their Jaeger. Yuuri was staring at the bluish, almost purple looking machine. Everyone else went for dinner, only a few were still in the Jaeger hanger.

Viktor watched Yuuri, something he always found himself doing as he couldn’t stop staring at how beautiful and sweet the younger pilot was. However, this time Viktor couldn’t help but stand behind him and wrap his arms around his waist from behind. Clearly, he startled Yuuri because the man yelped.

He could feel Yuuri stiffen up from shock, but as Viktor continued to keep him in his embrace, he felt Yuuri slowly relax. Viktor grinned and rested his chin on his shoulder. It felt perfect because while Yuuri was slightly shorter than him, he was at a height where resting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder didn’t crane his neck or was uncomfortable.

“A beauty right?” Viktor whispered. He was talking about Yuuri, but he knew Yuuri thought he was talking about the Jaeger because he nodded enthusiastically.

“I still can’t believe I’m piloting her. Why was it called the Grand Aria?” Yuuri asked.

“I love music and skating. You saw my memories. I used to go to the park with my parents, and we used to skate, before _they_ came and destroyed my area,” his face fell. Suddenly, he felt Yuuri’s hand cover his, while his arms were still around Yuuri’s waist. Oh? Was Yuuri more comfortable holding him now? Viktor couldn’t contain his excitement and squeezed Yuuri’s waist in acceptance of his touches.

Viktor perked up and continued.“I was lucky Yakov took me in and brought me here. I wanted to make myself useful, so I joined the program. Chris and I named it the Grand Aria. The origins of the name were from a song I used to love skating to with my parents. Stammi Vicino.” He smiled fondly thinking about the memory. It made him both sad and happy at the same time remembering his past.

“I hear the song when we drift. Somewhat operatic music that accompanied your memories. The music changed up though, recently I’ve heard the same music, but like two voices were singing the same song? Just different, happier? I can’t put my finger on it. I like that version better.” Yuuri explained, still staring up at the Jaeger.

Viktor was slightly surprised Yuuri could hear the Duetto version of Stammi Vicino because for the longest time Viktor didn’t remember that version of Stammi, until now. He wondered if having Yuuri around made him remember that song. It used to be his favorite version.

“There’s a couple of versions, the Aria, and then lately I think you’ve heard Duetto, an accompaniment of a duo,” Viktor explained. “That’s why you hear two voices. I’m surprised you can delve that deep into my memories, if you can hear that I must be slipping up with you,” he grinned. His heart skipped a beat when Yuuri rested his head against Viktor’s head that was still resting on Yuuri’s shoulder.

Yuuri was getting bolder and more comfortable with him by the minute, and Viktor loved every second of it.

“Wouldn’t that have been a better name? Since two people are handling the Jaeger?” Yuuri asked rubbing Viktor’s arms.

“Duetto? That’s a great point,” Viktor exclaimed, he made a mental note to think about the name more. Maybe it was time to change it?

* * *

As the weeks went by, Yuuri thought training got exponentially easier once he got to control the Jaeger. As it progressed, Yuuri felt his confidence growing by the moment, as well as his control over his emotions. One thing he most noticed was how he felt for Viktor as they continued drifting and training.

He felt the need to protect and be close to him. He would feel empty every time Viktor wasn’t around him, which was rare. If he didn’t see Viktor near him, he could _somewhat_  feel him, and he’d know Viktor would be close by, and seconds later Viktor would be within his periphery.  Yuuri couldn’t explain it, but he was _always_ connected to Viktor on some level. They always held each other, whether it be in hugs, or touches, they seem to constantly be touching as if they couldn’t let each other go. They were extremely affectionate and it always made Yuuri happy.

Yuuri was curious, and really needed to ask Viktor about these feelings of their’s. If Viktor felt the same way. He knew what the answer was but he needed it confirmed. He decided a good time to ask was when they were still suited-up in the Jaeger, but disconnected from all wires so Viktor couldn’t outwardly read him like he would if they were drifting. No one was in the control room either as they all went to the cafeteria for dinner.

“Hey Viktor, can I ask you a question?”

“Always. What is it?” Viktor asked taking off his helmet, Yuuri could see he had a worried look on his face. Yuuri took Viktor’s helmet and placed it on the control chair behind him.

He took a breath and closed his eyes, like he was getting ready for something, and when he finally looked up at Viktor, he asked bluntly.

“Why do I always feel connected to you?” Yuuri asked holding nothing back. “It has to be a side effect of drifting together because no one could be so connected on this level,” Yuuri confessed.

Viktor looked very taken aback at his question but quickly composed himself with a smile. “Is it a side effect? You think there’s something wrong with this?” Viktor asked pointing between him and Yuuri.

“I don’t think anything is wrong, I just want to confirm what these feelings are?”

“Or you do know what it is but you don’t want to acknowledge it?” Viktor grinned, winking, totally unabashed.

Yuuri knew where this was going, but he was annoyed that Viktor wasn’t actually answering him. Yuuri wanted an answer, he didn’t dare to dream or hope because he might be misinterpreting their connection.

It was like Viktor sensed Yuuri’s annoyance because he stopped grinning and walked closer towards Yuuri, pausing when he was right in front of him. He leaned close. “Actually is now a good time to tell you I really like you?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened, and he blushed. There it was, his answer.

He pursed his lips and quirked a brow, “No, it’s kind of hard to hide how you feel about me when we’re drift compatible. I just wanted you to confirm it at some point. Just wondered what took you so long to tell me?” It was no secret Yuuri got bolder the more he was with Viktor.

“I wanted to make sure it was an actual connection and not just my dick talking,” Viktor said, for the first time looking ashamed.

Yuuri felt butterflies in his stomach hearing Viktor confess. He couldn’t help but be thrilled at what Viktor said. He broke into a smile and nodded, “Me…me too. That’s why I wanted to ask and confirm with you before jumping to conclusions. I know how you feel about me, but I misinterpret a lot of things, and I just needed to know.”

“I knew we weren’t just drift compatible, I knew you were _the_  one,” Viktor murmured softly as he stared at Yuuri intensely. Yuuri felt his heart swell and body heat up when Viktor said it in the most straightforward way possible.

_You were the one._

Yuuri couldn’t wait any longer and closed the small distance they had between them to cover Viktor’s lips with his. When their lips met, pure electricity vibrated within them and around the room. Viktor didn’t hesitate either when he crushed his mouth against Yuuri’s, reciprocating equally.

Yuuri had crushes and kissed people before, but this was completely different. This was akin to the feeling of when the sun, moon, and stars aligned. Like the universe meant for this to happen.

Viktor started off rough like he couldn’t get enough of Yuuri’s lips, and then he became so gentle with his kisses that it made Yuuri moan even more. Yuuri felt dizzy as he felt Viktor press closer against him. He trembled and shuddered against Viktor, need and pleasure surging through his core down to his lower half.

Without releasing his lips, Yuuri moved his hands down the Viktor’s side only to realize they were both still fully suited up in their Jaeger suits. Yuuri was extremely annoyed with all the clothes that were in between them.

Yuuri whimpered when he felt a gush of cold air hit his lips, meaning Viktor stopped kissing him. Lashes fluttering, face flushed red, Yuuri gazed up at Viktor who was also red and breathless.

“You want to test how strong our bond is?” Viktor whispered into Yuuri’s ear with such danger Yuuri shuddered, feeling his cock hardening.

He gave a very needy expression to Viktor, filled with desire and lust, slowly nodding at Viktor’s question. He didn’t know what Viktor was planning, but he sure as hell wanted to know how strong their bond was.

“I’m going to make you come without either of us touching each other,” Viktor murmured as he kissed Yuuri’s neck.

“What?” Yuuri paused. Did he just hear him right?

He felt Viktor’s chuckle vibrate against his neck. “You’ll come without me touching you, or you touching yourself.”

Yuuri frowned and poked Viktor’s stomach so the man would jerk backward. “I’m impatient, and you want to play games?”

Viktor laughed and gripped the back of Yuuri’s neck so he couldn’t move, and gave him a kiss on the lips. “Trust me,” he said against Yuuri’s lips, and Yuuri had to oblige and see where his partner was going.

Suddenly Yuuri found himself extracted from Viktor, the other man backed up and leaned against the wall of their Jaeger, across the room. His arms crossed as he looked at Yuuri mischievously. Yuuri felt naked under his intense stare.

“You will be naked soon, that’s for sure,” Viktor said as if reading his mind. “Now let's try it,” Viktor continued, Yuuri still not understanding him until he heard Viktor his head.

_“Take off your suit.”_

Yuuri blinked a couple of times, staring at Viktor, did he just -

_"Yes.”_

“H.. how?” Yuuri looked around him and patted his suit in the front and back, making sure none of the Jaeger connections were connected to him. Nothing was attached to him. He stared at Viktor in disbelief. The other man was still across the room, smirking. Sure they could talk to each other telepathically when they were connected to the Jaeger by wires and drifted, but never when they weren't.

“We’re that strong, Yuuri. Even without the drift,” Viktor said eyes sparkling. “If we try hard enough we can mind meld without the wires and the drift,” he explained, then he smirked. “You’re going to feel _all_ of me without actually feeling all of me if that makes sense?”

Yuuri was both terrified and exhilarated, so he just nodded and carefully started peeling off his suit. He was dying to get out of it anyways, so he obeyed Viktor this time. He unzipped the side of his suit and slowly dragged it down, he heard Viktor’s breath hitch, he didn’t mean for it to be slow or sensual it just came off that way. He stepped out of the suit, now only in his tight combat pants and white shirt.

Yuuri felt himself harden under Viktor’s gaze. All of a sudden, without touching himself, he felt a hot heat engulf his cock and he jerked back and fell into the control chair behind him.

Yuuri gasped in surprise, looking at Viktor. Viktor was still across the room, arms folded and was staring at him with lust-filled eyes, his tongue was licking his lips. Was Viktor messing with him?

Again, while staring at Viktor, he felt that tongue that _wasn’t_  there stroking his length. Yuuri trembled in his seat, putting his hands over his crotch. He didn’t know what to make of the situation, but he couldn’t stop all the jolts that went down his spine into his cock every time he felt Viktor’s mouth on him.

All of this was an illusion, Yuuri was sure of it, but it felt physically real. It was like he was being controlled without the wires hooked up. He was being controlled by how his body felt by Viktor. Viktor was doing things to his body without _touching_  him or _saying anything_. He was just communicating it through his thoughts and Yuuri could just absorb all of it.

Yuuri was still trembling in his seat, and through his glazed eyes he continued looking at Viktor.

_"Okay, you want to play this game."_

Yuuri would be damned if he was the one being teased this much. He didn’t know how Viktor was doing this, but he did know how to mess with him too.

Yuuri purposely pulled his white shirt up to his chest, exposing his abs, and ever-so-slowly, pulled down his pants over himself, until his cock sprung out, causing Viktor to groan in need. Yuuri loved the look on Viktor’s face, the man looked like he was losing some control.

“What do you want Yuuri?” Viktor rasped.

Yuuri glared at Viktor, his cock still aching, “You can read my mind, you know very well what I want.”

“God, you’re so hot,” Viktor growled, his eyes boring intensely into Yuuri.

Yuuri felt absolute heat down his cock as he again, _felt_  Viktors mouth around the head of his cock, Yuuri jerked forward, his back arching, hips thrusting up as if Viktor was actually sucking him.

“Oh god, Yuuri I need to touch you,” Viktor whined as he started to walk towards Yuuri who raised a trembling finger to stop him.

Yuuri shot him a sly look. “You’re the one who insisted we do this without touching, we're going to go through with it.”

Viktor whimpered, “Yuuri you’re so mean.” he continued watching Yuuri’s flushed face.

Yuuri smirked. “I’m not the one who started it.” He licked his lips, and then bit down on his bottom lip, “Finish what you started Viktor.” For some reason, Yuuri loved it when the always composed Viktor lost control, and to find out _he_  was the reason Viktor lost control excited him.

Yuuri could see Viktor’s regret as he gritted his teeth. If Yuuri weren’t so close to coming, he would’ve laughed, but he was gripping the edge of his orgasm, he didn’t want to come while laughing. Again, Viktor attacked his mind, and Yuuri could feel what Viktor wanted him to explore.

“Oh god, yes,” Yuuri whispered in pleasure as he envisioned Viktor’s mouth tighten around him. He jerked his hips forward with force and speed to respond to the heat Viktor’s mouth was giving him. He looked up to make sure Viktor was looking at him, their eyes locked. Viktor was definitely looking at him.

“I’m going to cum.” Yuuri’s moans and thrusts intensified as he felt himself coming undone, feeling Viktor’s mouth tighten around him. Gripping the sides of the chair, Yuuri cried out in ecstasy as he felt his body spasm, coming all over his stomach.

Yuuri couldn’t keep himself up and slid off the chair, but didn’t feel himself touch the cold floor. Through sleepy eyelids, he saw that Viktor grabbed him and pulled him against his chest. Yuuri was so tired he leaned his head on Viktor, who was still fully suited up.

Everything was silent except for Yuuri’s ragged breathing.

After what seemed like forever, Yuuri finally groggily lifted his head up to look at Viktor. Through his lashes, Yuuri saw a very lustful Viktor.

“Did you like it?” he asked gently, his hands stroking Yuuri’s matted hair back from his sweaty forehead. Yuuri noticed Viktor had both his arms around Yuuri, gripping him tightly, keeping him close to him.

“I’ve never had that happen to me before,” Yuuri muttered shyly. It felt good and _weird_ , but knowing he had that much of a connection with Viktor made it so much more special.

Yuuri looked down at his body and flushed red. There was cum on his stomach, his white shirt bunched up to his chest, and his pants were pulled down past his butt, so his cock was hanging out, although now half hard.

“Next time, can we try it the _normal_  way?” Yuuri asked wrapping his arms around Viktor’s waist.

Viktor laughed and nuzzled his nose against Yuuri’s hair. “Yeah, making you come without being touched is fun, but I’d rather be touching you.” Viktor then smiled mischievously, “In fact, we can start now.”

* * *

It was already universal fact that Yuuri and Viktor were practically inseparable after their first drift. But it got even more evident to Viktor when they confessed their feelings to each other. Their routine escalated from innocent touches like hugging and caressing to a full-blown animalistic need for each other. They would always kiss each other whenever no one was looking.

Viktor and Yuuri would go back and forth to each other’s rooms. They would wake up and go to sleep together. There was not a day where you wouldn’t see Yuuri come out without Viktor and vice versa. Where you found Yuuri, you found Viktor closely by.

Viktor wasn’t hiding the fact he needed to be close to Yuuri at all times. Yuuri never complained either, so Viktor took that opportunity to always be with him.

He never felt like this with Chris. Sure, they were best friends but wanting to continually be together was rare. Drifting with Chris was a process, but drifting with Yuuri felt like second nature; it was like they both knew each other in their past lifetimes. It was like they were connected a million lifetimes before this one.

Despite his more burdensome memories being melded into Yuuri, he could feel Yuuri accept all of it with ease. In fact, Yuuri embraced it and emitted enough of emotions to comfort Viktor on another level. Viktor couldn’t wait to embrace that feeling of being comforted and taken care of because he never felt like that before.

Viktor also noticed how much more confident Yuuri became after spending more time with him. Yuuri walked taller, talked louder, fought stronger. He definitely had more attitude than he let on, he was grabbing everyone’s attention. Too much attention. It was like drifting, as well as having sex with him, amplified his eros. He had to make a mental note to tell Yuuri to tone it down.

“Is it me or did Yuuri get _hotter?_ Is that your working?” Chris had asked Viktor one time after their training. Viktor didn’t like how Chris was eyeing Yuuri while he asked him that question.

“Oh? I didn’t notice,” Viktor lied trying to throw Chris off Yuuri’s scent.

Chris raised a brow, “Oh, I think you notice a _lot_ , and that’s why you’re sticking to him like glue.” He laughed. “You’re making sure everyone knows he’s _your_  territory.”

Viktor shot Chris a look. “I don’t have to do that. He’s only drift compatible with me.”

“Translation: You mean he’s _yours_ ,” Chris said, nailing it on the head. It only made Viktor chuckle. Chris slapped Viktor’s back. “I think everyone and the Kaiju knows.”

It was definitely a universal fact, Yuuri was Viktor’s.

* * *

_ **Location: Miles off the coast of the Shatterdome** _

Being a Jaeger Pilot was never smooth, some do very well and some never come back. When they were finally greenlighted to fight, their first Kaiju fight was rocky. It didn’t help that they were fighting two of them at the same time. It started off normally, they were called out to be the first line of defense, so they flew out to the middle of the Ocean.

Their job was to protect another Jaeger, the Obsidian Onyx, piloted by the Russian team, Georgi and Mila. The Obsidian was the last line of protection closer to the coast of Hong Kong, and they were busy fighting another Kaiju.

The Grand Aria team were dealing with the Category V Kaiju (Stone Lava) when another Category III (Knifehead) came out of nowhere and attacked them to the side. They were ambushed, and their job was to make sure these two don’t reach the coast where the Obsidian was.

“Oh my god Viktor, it’s coming at us!” Yuuri panicked when both the Kaiju basically threw their Jaeger around like a rag doll. His heart rate spiked, and it was apparent, Viktor could feel it, and Chris could see Yuuri’s vitals spike through the control tower.

“Viktor, Yuuri is hyperventilating, he’s going to run out of oxygen like that,” Chris warned through the intercom.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, relax, breathe,” Viktor said in the softest voice possible. Yuuri was upset they both had their hands full controlling the Jaeger, but Viktor’s voice was soothing enough to calm him down.

“I would never let anything bad happen to you, I am going to protect you with my life,” Viktor told Yuuri, calming him down. While Yuuri’s heart was still beating with fear against his chest his breathing slowly balanced out.

It wasn’t lost on Yuuri that sleeping with Viktor and continuously being together made their drift better. Their control of the Jaeger was near perfection, so why was he worrying?

“We can do this together, we can do _anything_  together,” Viktor said gently. Yuuri could feel Viktor trying to hug him. That feeling of being engulfed in warmth whenever they held each other was too strong for Yuuri to ignore.

“You trust me Yuuri?”

“With all my mind...” Yuuri nodded and looked at him, “And my heart.” Because he genuinely trusted him with all he had. If he had to say it now before they possibly died, he would say he loved Viktor.

_"I love you too."_

Yuuri’s eyes widened as he gaped at Viktor. The other man grinned at him and blew him a kiss, making all of Yuuri’s anxiety ebb away, and he was ready. He was in the ready mode to protect Viktor.

With that, they controlled the Jaeger as smoothly as possible. Yuuri could tell when Viktor wanted to sway to the left, so they glided to the left. If Yuuri felt like it was a better idea to move to the right, Viktor would move the Jaeger to the right with him. They were in sync on what to do.

Looking ahead, the Stone Lava Kaiju shot fireballs at them. Yuuri knew to move to the right, sensing Viktor thought that was best idea. Calculatingly, they missed the targeted fire the Kaiju shot at them.

“Lets twirl?” Viktor grinned playfully. Yuuri grinned back and nodded, closing his eyes, pretending he was being twirled by Viktor.

The Jaeger did a 360 turn, holding the sword out, slicing through everything in its three-sixty peripheries. Yuuri opened his eyes to see that they sliced Knifehead open in its midsection when it tried to attack them.

There was only one Kaiju left, category V, Stone Lava. It was harder to slice that Kaiju since it was made out of stone, but Viktor didn’t bat an eye.

“So, we have to thrust forward, as hard as we can, we need to build momentum to shoot forward with speed to break that stone barrier the Kaiju has, and we release the pressure, okay?” Viktor told Yuuri.

Yuuri nodded, “Okay.”

He felt Viktor hold his hand mentally, he could feel it, he could feel everything.

Viktor was scared like he was. He was human too. Yuuri was not going to let him down. He was going to hold both of them up as much as he could, but he knew he didn't have to because Viktor was going to hold both of them up as well. Yuuri gave Viktor a determined look and communicated with him.

_"I’m going to protect you."_

With all their might, they pushed back as the thrusters worked through and they shot off.

They burst forward with high speed and rammed their sword into the stone Kaiju. The speed and force at which they shot at were enough to penetrate the Kaiju’s stone exterior, but it managed to swipe at their Jaeger with its long rocky tail, whacking Yuuri’s side, hurting his arm.

Without Viktor telling him what to do Yuuri knew what to do. He shot forward again to grab the sword and pressed on the hilt, releasing pressure out of the sword with such force

It imploded the Kaiju from the inside.

The explosion was so strong it knocked the Grand Aria back. Along with an exhausted Yuuri who fell into oblivion.

* * *

“Yuuri! Yuuri!”

Yuuri heard a voice call out from a distance. Did he blackout? His head throbbed and his body was aching when he started to come to. He was so exhausted and tired he just wanted to continue sleeping.

“Yuuri! Stay with me,” Yuuri heard Viktor’s worried voice. He also felt strong hands grip his body.

“Always,” Yuuri heard himself say, even though his eyes were still closed.

He heard Viktor laugh uncontrollably before feeling a thousand kisses rain on his face. His eyes slowly fluttered open. He finally registered enough to realize he was on the floor of their Jaeger, being cradled by Viktor.

He raised his gaze to see Viktor staring at him with soft, loving eyes. A smile tugged at his lips at the sight of Viktor.

“Did we get them?” Yuuri asked. He felt Viktor’s hand stroke his hair gently.

“Yeah, Obsidian is safe too, they took out the Kaiju there. So as of right now, we’re Kaiju-less,” Viktor said still gripping onto Yuuri tight. Yuuri sat up and wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck and buried his face into his neck.

“That was awesome,” Yuuri murmured. Viktor laughed and squeezed Yuuri till he couldn’t breathe. Yuuri felt Viktor kiss the top of his head.

“Aren’t we perfect together?” Viktor asked.

“As partners?” Yuuri pulled back so he could look at Viktor and smiled.

Viktor leaned his forehead against Yuuri’s. “As soulmates.” Viktor corrected with a dazzling grin.

Yuuri stroked Viktor’s face, admiring the look on his face before leaning in for a soft kiss.

“Yeah.”

“Let's change the name of _our_  Jaeger,” Viktor said sliding his hand to tuck Yuuri’s stray jet black hair behind his ear.

Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat at the word _our_. He knew it was theirs, but they hadn’t really said it out loud before.

“To what?” Yuuri asked kissing Viktor again. He shuddered when Viktor clasped the side of his face so he could look at him properly. Locking their eyes together. Yuuri figured this name change was significant to him.

“Eternal Duetto.” Viktor breathed softly.

Yuuri’s heart swelled, his face glowed with happiness. Viktor remembered their first conversation.

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this prompt. It got way outta hand. I might make another standalone oneshot Pacific rim AU Fic, because… drift compatible = soulmates. And Big Mecha Mind Meld wedding? WHY NOT. AHHHHH.
> 
> Come join me at Discord to scream about soulmate skater boyfriends!: [ Discord Link](https://discord.gg/jRXfSXc)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
